Kings High School
by MoviesInTheHead
Summary: I took people from different place and put them into this story. Warning: FemSlash
1. Introduction

**Selena Russo (16) - Captain of the varsity soccer team and doesn't like anyone, but openly gay. Cool, collected, smart and a bit intrusive.**

**Demi Torres (16) - She is the smartest girl in sophomore grade. Best friends with Selena Russo. Has a twin sister, Dallas Torres. Dating Sterling Cooper.**

**Dallas Torres (16) - She is twin sister to Demi Torres, co-captain of the varsity soccer team, and in love with Selena Russo.**

**Dianna Fabray (17) - Head Cheerleader is dating Glee captain Cory Hudson. Icy persona unless close, but kind soul.**

**Lea Berry (17) – She is Glee captain along with Cory Hudson, in love with Dianna Fabray, Diva, but for her own measures. Her birth mother is currently looking for her.**

**Naya Lopez (17) – She is second in command of the cheer squad, in love and dating (in secret) Heather Pierce, Cold and stern, but a little girl inside.**

**Heather Pierce (17) - She is a cheerleader and in a (secret) relationship with Naya Lopez.**

**Victoria Vega (15) - Solo one of most of the people. She loves no one and is in no need for a relationship. Though she has a crush on Nick she knows it'll never happen. She is the second main glee voice apart from Lea. Sweet and strong headed, also plays on the girls' soccer team.**

**Miley Stewart (16) – She is a Singer. Her best friend is Selena, they have been friends since they were little, and they always act flirty with each other. She doesn't like Dallas much; due to finding out she likes Selena.**

**Kevin Gray (18) – He is a senior, dating his high school sweetheart, Danielle Cooper. He is in glee and plays on the boy's baseball team.**

**Joe Gray (17) – Junior, plays on the boys' football and basketball team, quarter back and point guard. He plays the guitar and has an amazing voice, but overprotective of his friends.**

**Nick Gray (15) - He's the youngest Gray sibling. Is also in glee and is a main vocal is in love with Selena Russo, and will do anything to get in Selena's pants. He plays on the boys' football and baseball team.**

**Taylor Black (17) - Isn't afraid of anyone, he is ruthless, shallow, big ego and not the brightest. He plays on the football team. **

**Danielle Cooper (18) – She is the second oldest of the group, is in glee because of Kevin, in a relationship of love with Kevin Gray. She is also on the soccer team. Nice, peaceful soul of the group, often the wisest.**

**Sterling Cooper (16) - Plays on the football team, dating Demi Torres, and older sister is Danielle Cooper.**

**Extra Characters: **

**Ashley Evans (18) – She is a Singer, Dancer, Drama nerd, Miley's friend, and has a crush on Kevin.**

**Zac Bolton (18) – He is the Basketball Star.**

**David Russo (17) – He plays Football, Baseball, and Basketball and is Selena's older brother.**

**Cory Hudson (18) – He is Glee's captain and main lead. Bad dancer, dim, nice, is dating Dianna Fabray.**

**Clubs and Teams:**

**Glee Club: Dianna, Lea, Naya, Heather, Cory, Victoria, Nick, Kevin, and Danielle.**

**Soccer team: Dallas, Selena, Vitoria, and Danielle.**

**Football team: Joe, David, Sterling, Taylor, and Nick.**

**Baseball team: Nick, David, and Kevin.**

**Cheerleading team: Naya, Heather, and Dianna.**

**Basketball team: Zac, Joe, and David.**


	2. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of a new year at Kings High School. The one thing that this school had a problem with was social status, but that didn't stop people from loving glazes at people in different groups. Selena Russo, though, could care less about where she stood, but as long as it was on the soccer field she was good.

"Selena, Oh my god! We're sophomores," Demi, Selena's best friend, exclaimed, hugging her. Selena smiled at Demi's happiness. Once the long overdue hug ended, Demi grinned.

"What?" Selena asked, staring at Demi. Demi shook her head and linked arms with Selena.

"This is going to be our year," Demi said, as they entered the halls of Kings. Selena nodded and Demi went on about her summer and new classes she was taking. By the time she had finished the warning bell rang.

"Oh no, off to History," Selena groaned, unlinking her arm. Demi shrugged and skipped off to her Math class. Selena entered the room only to find Dallas Torres, Demi's twin sister in her class.

"Okay, class settle down," Said the teacher, as Selena took a seat next to Dallas. "I'm Ms. Franks, your new History teacher," Ms. Franks droned on about what they would be doing and about their whole year project which they would be working in pairs.

"Hey, Dallas, I didn't see you this morning," Selena said, smirking at Dallas. "I thought you left me for another school," Selena faked pouted, making Dallas smile.

"I woke up late," Dallas replied, making Selena giggle. Dallas practically melted to the sound. Selena was Dallas' crush for nearly 2 years now and ever since Selena came out of the closet Dallas couldn't help but day dream.

"Now tomorrow I will be putting you all in pairs for the project," Ms. Franks said, scanning the class. Selena looked back to Ms. Franks while Dallas stared dreamily at Selena.

Across the school a group of people sat listening to their Spanish, Mr. Shue. In the front sat Joe Gray, Taylor Black, and Lea Berry. They were a strange group of friends, given that Lea was a total snob, Taylor was a jerk, and Joe was nice. Behind them sat Dianna Fabray, Naya Lopez, and Heather Pierce; the cheerleaders. Dianna sat staring at Lea's back of the head, while Heather and Naya passed notes.

"_Hola_, this is your third and for some last required year with Spanish," Mr. Shue said, over excited. He walked around the class while he explained what they would be doing together. "But, before you leave I would like to talk to you about Glee Club." Lea perked up and grinned. She was captain along with Cory, and they were in dire need of new members. Mr. Shue invited Lea up to tell the class about what they did in Glee Club.

"Hello, I'm Lea Berry, Glee Club Captain. Now, our glee club has made it to Regionals, so we are a shoo-in for this year, but with your help we could make it to Nationals… in NEW YORK!" Lea exclaimed, going up on her tip-toes.

"Thank you, Lea. Now, if you're interested the sign-up sheet will be were the club board is," Mr. Shue announced, clapping his hands. The bell rang and everyone quickly gathered there things and left. Lea went arm-in-arm with Taylor, who was easily a foot taller than her.

"You do know I'm still not going to join," Taylor said, turning the corner to the science lab. Lea sighed and smiled at her best friend.

"I have given up hope on you, Taylor," Lea replied, nudging into him. Taylor held his head high as he sat down next to Lea. Next to Lea sat Heather, from Spanish.

"Hey, Lea," Heather chirped, barely giving Lea any personal space. Taylor noticed and smirked at his view.

"Hello, Heather. I didn't know you were in this class as well," Lea replied, backing up a little. "Where are Naya and Dianna?"

"They have English," Heather said, sighing. Her face expression change from sad to happy almost as fast as it changes from happy to sad. "But I have you,"

"And me," Taylor flirted, reaching around Lea to hold Heather's hand. Heather nodded and giggled. Lea knew if Naya was here Taylor wouldn't have an arm for football after school.

"Hello, class," the teacher said, walking in. Lea shook her head at her thoughts and turned to look at the teacher.

At lunch the Glee Club sat at the normal table with a sign-up sheet at hand. Kevin had his arm around Danielle whispering into her ear, making her giggle. Cory sat down in between Dianna and Lea and put his arm around Dianna.

"I don't know guys, no one has signed up yet," Danielle said, sighing. Nick, Kevin's youngest brother, shrugged.

"If they won't come to us, let us come to them," Nick said, standing up. Victoria put her hands in her face to hide herself. He was going to make a fool of himself.

"Stop it, bro, you're just going to make us look bad," Kevin said, trying to pull his brother down. Nick held his ground and made his way over to Selena, Demi, Miley, and Dallas.

"Hello, Ladies," Nick said, smiling a charming smile. Demi and Miley smiled back while Selena and Dallas just stared at him confused. "I was wondering if you would like to join Glee Club," Miley stood up and took the sheet.

"Why would we want to do that?" Demi asked, laughing a little with Selena. Nick watched Selena as he spoke.

"Well, one, it looks good on your college application, two, you could go to New York, and three, I'm in it," Nick said, trying to sound bold, but it came out cocky. Selena rolled her eyes and went back to talking with Demi and Dallas.

"I'll join," Miley said, smiling. Nick was about to roll his eyes when a plan planted into his head. He smiled and took Miley's hand.

"Sure, Miley. We'd do well with a hottie like you," Nick said, flirty. Miley giggled and took out a pen and signed the sheet. She then took the pen and put her number on Nick's arm.

"Call me," She smile, kissing his cheek. Selena noticed and Nick noticed she noticed. Nick winked at Miley and walked back to his table.

"And now we have one more member," Nick announced, passing the sign-up sheet to Lea. Kevin and Danielle stared at Nick in disbelief.

"Miley Stewart… isn't she into becoming an actress? We do not need a diva in the group," Lea stated, shoving the sign-up sheet back to Nick.

"Yeah, like we don't have one now," Naya said, rolling her eyes. Naya the put her attention back to Heather who was drawing a picture.

"Look, I trying to get Selena, but she wasn't interested," Nick replied, putting the sign-up sheet in his pocket.

"Nick, Selena's gay and not into you," Danielle said, flatly. Kevin laughed a bit then hugged Danielle around the waist.

"Leave it to Nick to like a lesbian," Kevin said, shaking his head. Nick sat down next to Victoria, where she started patting his back.

"Selena's just going through a phase and when it ends I'll be the one there for her," Nick said, boldly. Naya rolled her eyes, once more.

"Oh my god, just shut up all of you, who cares if she is gay or not, or if it is a phase. She is not into you, Nick. Get over it," Naya said, standing up. Heather quickly stood up too and followed her out of the lunch room. Nick groaned and put his head in his hands. Danielle and Kevin were next to leave, next Dianna and Cory, then Lea. Soon it was only Victoria and Nick.

"Don't worry, Nick, you'll find someone," Victoria comforted, pulling out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked, picking up his head. Victoria smiled at the beep that went off on her phone, and then she put it away.

"Oh, nothing, just Lea," Victoria replied, standing up. "You have to come, we have Gym… with 10th graders," At that phase, Nick bolted up. The walked out of lunch arm-in-arm like the best friends they were only.

In Gym Demi and Dallas were putting on their gym clothes when Selena came walking in with Miley trailing behind her.

"Why are you guys late?" Demi asked, tying her shoe. Selena rolled her eyes and went to her locker. Miley opened her locker and began getting changed, causing Selena to turn the other direction towards Demi.

"Miley tried skipping again," Selena explained, pulling off her shirt. Dallas couldn't help but stare in awe. Miley threw her skirt at Selena in annoyance.

"Shush," Miley snapped, putting on her shorts. Selena made a face and threw Miley's skirt back at her.

"Gross Miley, I don't need this," Selena spat, putting on the rest of her gym clothes. Miley laughed and put her skirt into her locker.

"Wow, for being a lesbian, Selena, you sure don't act gay," Miley replied, slapping Selena's ass. Dallas' brow furrowed at the action. Selena rolled her eyes and started tying her shoes. Demi had finished along with Dallas and was watching the scene play out.

"I have a type, Miley, and you're not it," Selena said, smiling at her comment.

"That hurt my feelings, don't you know I'm in love with you," Miley joked, hugging Selena in a flirty way. Selena stood up and put her hands around Miley's waist. She twirled Miley around and pulled her in close.

"I'm flattered," Selena giggled. Miley broke apart from the hug and bowed.

"And scene," Miley said, dramatically. Demi rolled her eyes while clapping. Dallas was on the edge of hitting Miley, but refrained.

"Okay, lovebirds, I don't want to be late," Demi said, pulling Dallas along. Miley rolled her eyes and put her arm around Selena's waist. They walked out of the locker room only to find almost everyone out.

"You're just jealous, Selena prefers me," Miley winked at Demi as they walked to their seat on the floor. Demi looked at Dallas who was staring holes through Miley's head.

"You okay, Dal?" Demi asked, nudging her. Dallas quickly looked at Demi and shook her head.

"Yeah," She said, walking off to her seat. Demi saw in her sister's eyes something was up, but Demi decided to drop it. The teacher talked for about five minutes then told them they would be walked the track. Everyone got up and followed the teacher out. Selena and Miley were close together talking and giggling, while Demi stayed back with Dallas.

"Hey, Dallas, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Demi said, coming up from behind Dallas. Dallas darted her head from Selena and Miley to her sister. She had panic on her face and nodded quickly.

"Yeah, of course… may I ask why?" Dallas asked, trying to sound calm. Demi looked at her skeptic.

"You've been act weird, ever since school started back," Demi observed, slowly.

"Oh, it's nothing," Dallas explained, flashing a fake smile. Demi stared at her sister then her mouth turned into a shape of an _O_.

"You have a crush on someone!" Demi shouted, giggling. Miley and Selena then looked back and then came running over. Dallas' eyes widen and shook her head nervously.

"No, of course not," Dallas said, darting her eyes from meeting anyone else's. Selena gasped and squealed along with Miley. Demi folded her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"You so do. Who is it?" Demi asked, smiling. Selena stopped jumping and put her arm around Dallas, making Dallas' stomach do a flip. Miley put her shoulder on Selena's shoulder as everyone waited for an answer.

"Really, it's no one-"

"I'm not taking that as an answer," Demi interjected, taking Dallas' hands. "Please, tell us," Dallas looked over at Selena who was smiling innocently at her. Dallas was about to say something when the gym teacher came over.

"This class may not live up to your standards, ladies, but you must be involved," She ordered, saving Dallas. Miley rolled her eyes and followed the teacher followed by Selena. Dallas sighed and walked with Demi, trailing Selena.

"This isn't over," Demi said, putting her around Dallas as they walked. Selena and Miley were about 10 feet in front of Demi and Dallas, talking about who Dallas could like.

"I bet, it's Nick, did you see how she looked down when he was flirting with you," Selena said, nudging Miley.

"He wasn't flirting with me; did you see how he was undressing you with his eyes?" Miley giggled, nudging Selena right back. Selena rolled her eyes and made a gagging noise.

"He's annoying, I made it clear last year that I was gay," Selena stated, pushing hair out of her face.

"Yeah, you and that Taylor girl were pretty clear, with all the making out," Miley joked, making kissing faces at Selena. Selena grabbed Miley's face and made a kissing face right back.

"If you were gay, I would rock your world," Selena said, winking. Being at the end of the group, with only Demi and Dallas behind them, Miley put her hand that was around Selena's waist down to her ass.

"Who says I had to be gay?" Miley asked, seductively. Selena giggled and now put her arm around Miley's waist. Suddenly, they heard Demi scream _"Oh my god"_. Looking back, they saw Demi with her hand over her mouth and Dallas darting her eyes from Demi to Selena and Miley. Selena shrugged and pulled Miley on.

By the end of the day Glee Club had two new additions; Miley Steward and Sterling Cooper. Sterling only joined because Danielle told him if he did they could have a party once a month for 6 months. Once the last bell rang everyone in the glee club came into the room. Kevin and Danielle seated in the back talking quietly about the day, Lea waiting by herself for the new additions to come, Heather and Naya whispering to each other, Victoria and Nick in the middle being bored, and Dianna and Cory cuddling next to Nick.

"Okay, everyone, we may not have any more people than we did last year, but that won't stop us from getting to nationals," Mr. Shue said, in his happy way. Victoria raised her hand slowly.

"First, Nick and I are freshman, aren't we new, and second, Nick and Danielle got two sophomores," Victoria said, nervously. Mr. Shue smile became wider and clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Of course, Victoria, but you and Nick sort of sign up before summer started," Mr. Shue explained, shrugging. Victoria leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Miley!" Nick called, as he saw her pass the glee club door. He quickly ran out the door and brought Miley in.

"Sorry, thought it was the next door," Miley said, apologetically. Nick smiled and faced the class.

"Guys, this is Miley," He introduced her, and then sat down to let Mr. Shue welcome her. She stayed polite, but couldn't help but rolled her eyes a couple times.

"Now, you can take a seat next to Kevin. Victoria didn't you say there were two new additions?" Mr. Shue asked, looking towards the door.

"Sterling's never on time," Danielle said, leaned into Kevin's shoulder. Miley sighed as Lea quietly explained all of what they did in glee. Suddenly, Sterling stopped in front of the door with Demi, Dallas, and Selena. Demi kissed him goodbye as he walked in.

"Welcome, Sterling, to Glee Club," Mr. Shue said, giving Sterling his welcome speech. Demi and Selena looked into the classroom and saw Miley. Demi gave are a goofy thumbs up and Selena winked at her and then pretended to be hanged. Miley chuckled to herself as she saw Demi and Selena.

"Idiots," Miley whispered to herself, smiling at Selena. Demi blew a kiss to Sterling then went out of sight with Dallas. Selena stayed making fun of the glee club.

"Are you here to join to?" Mr. Shue asked, turning around to face Selena. Selena went pale and ran. Miley laughed out loud this time earning a stare from everyone. Mr. Shue began telling everyone that even though sectionals were a ways off, they should start thinking of a few songs.

"Mr. Shue," Cory raised his hand and Mr. Shue went quiet for Cory to speak. "Well, I was just thinking that since we have four new members we should show them how we do things around here,"

"Oh, sure, Cory, but what exactly-"

"Three, two, one," Lea shouted from her seat. The band began playing and everyone got up and started singing. Sterling and Miley looked at each other, worried. Miley felt as if she had just stepped into a musical. Nick and Victoria instantly got into it, jumping up after the first verse. Even the cheerleaders, who Miley always thought as heartless, were laughing and singing. Sterling moved next to her and whispered into her ear.

"Do we join them?" He asked, confused. Before she could replied she was being pulled up by Kevin and Danielle pulling Sterling up. Heather and Naya were dancing together very close.

"_Please don't stop the music_," They all sang, Miley started getting into it and danced with Nick and Victoria. By the end of the song everyone was laughing and smiling.

"WELCOME TO GLEE CLUB!" Mr. Shue yelled, standing on top of a chair. Everyone clapped and found there seats again. Once glee club ended everyone gathered their thing and went off with their friends. Sterling and Miley walked side-by-side out.

"So, why did you join?" Miley asked, with a raised eyebrow. Sterling sighed as they walked out of the high school.

"Danielle made a deal with me. If I join then I get to throw I party once a month," Sterling said, grinning. They got into Sterling's car and made their way into a neighborhood about a half and mile away when Sterling spoke again. "You do know we are going to Demi's?"

"Yeah, I'm just lost in thought," Miley said, looking at passing cars. Sterling shrugged to himself as they turned onto Demi's driveway.

"Finally, I thought you guys who never get here," Selena exclaimed, walking out the door. Dallas was with her, smiling.

"Sorry, they decided to do a musical number for us," Miley said, going arm in arm with Selena. Dallas watched them walk into the house when she turned to Sterling.

"Where's Demi? I gotta get home," Sterling asked, staring at the door.

"Right here, sorry, I was in the backyard," Demi explained, coming from behind Sterling. She greeted Sterling with a kiss. Dallas quickly went back inside only to find Miley's head lying on Selena lap. Miley was going on about glee club and how it was fun but weird. Selena nodded and grazed her fingers through Miley's hair as Miley spoke. Dallas sat down in a chair and listen.

"The cheerleaders were even being nice to me! It was crazy, maybe you should join," Miley said, staring up at Selena. Selena sighed and rolled her eye sweetly. Dallas could help but tilt her head lovingly at the action. After a moment of peace Demi came in.

"Party at Sterling's Friday," Demi announced, as she entered. Dallas turned to her sister. Demi notice the position Selena and Miley were in. "Hey, Miley, come help me with something,"

"Okay," Miley said, slowly. She sat up and walked off with Demi. Demi pulled her into the bathroom and smiled. "What? You're scaring me," Demi rolled her eyes.

"I found out who Dallas likes," Demi squealed, overexcitedly.

"Well," Miley encourage, eyes widen. Demi sighed and tried to calm herself down. Miley waited patiently praying it wasn't a nerd.

"Selena," Demi breathed. Miley turned around only to find no one there.

"What about Selena?"

"That's who Dallas likes,"


	3. Chapter 2

Miley stood there dumbfounded with her mouth hanging open. Demi waved her hand in front of Miley's face yet Miley was too deep in thought. _Dallas likes Selena_. Miley didn't understand why that made her so mad. It was the exact feeling she got when Selena came out to Miley and told her she had feelings for Demi. Once Selena came out in public she told Miley the feelings disappeared and then so did the feeling Miley had.

"Miley," Demi said, still waving her hand in Miley's face. Suddenly, Miley grabbed Demi's hand, making Demi jump.

"Dallas has a crush on Selena? As in possibly wanting to have sex with Selena," Miley asked, slowly. She watched carefully as Demi's expression changed.

"Ew, Gross! Don't give me a mental image of my sister and our best friend having sex! EW, I… I can't bear the thought," Demi hissed, making puking motions. Miley held her hands up in defense, trying to hold in laughter.

"I'm just saying that's what going to happen if Selena does end up returning the feelings. Lots and lots of LESBIAN sex," Miley said, making Demi shiver. "But don't worry Selena doesn't like Dallas like that, I would know."

"How _would_ you know? Is it because you two are just so good friends, _like total best friends forever_," Demi asked, in a really bitchy tone. Demi got in Miley's face, now breathing on the girl. "Or is it because you have a crush on her?" Miley felt herself begin to get hot. Did she like Selena? No, no way, they were just friends.

"Demi, Miley, you in there?" Selena asked, knocking on the door. Miley didn't break eye contact with Demi, but replied.

"Yeah, be right out," She called, getting closer to Demi. The two girls were now nose to nose. "Because… we're _best friends forever_," Miley mocked Demi as she bumped shoulders with her.

Miley grabbed the door knob and walked out. Demi was still and anger was filling up inside her. It was an obvious lie. Miley was just as head over heels as Dallas. The only problem was who Selena actually liked.

"Hey, Demi, you okay?" Selena asked, stepping into the bathroom. Selena's perfume filed the room and Demi sighed, breaking herself out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tense. Love troubles all around," Demi replied, giving a half smile. Selena gave a sympathetic look and hugged Demi tight.

"Aw, Demi, You know you can come to me for anything. If Sterling is being a dick I will knock his teeth out," Selena said, quickly kissing Demi's cheek. No wonder Dallas and Miley liked Selena, she was so sweet. If only Selena knew the truth.

"Thanks, I'll keep you updated," Demi laughed, walking out of the bathroom with Selena.

"Nick, you in here," Kevin called, walking into the loft. Nick was nowhere to be found. "All clear," Kevin, Danielle, Lea, and Cory all made their way into the loft. Lea dropped her bag on the floor and fell on the couch.

"We need more members. Ever since Sam moved and Tina, Artie, and Mercedes dropped out we lost everything," Lea complained, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, why did Tine, Artie, and Mercedes leave?" Danielle asked, sitting down with Kevin on the love seat.

"Mercedes was fed up with it being the Lea and Cory show so she got Tina and Artie to leave with her," Kevin explained, putting his arm around Danielle. Cory sat down on a bean-bag chair and listened.

"I knew Mercedes was a diva and always threaten to leave, but I didn't think she would really leave," Danielle replied, making her brow furrow. Kevin shrugged and sighed.

"I think we should try and get Mercedes back," Cory announced, making Lea sit up.

"Why? All she is going to do is complain and then leave us to the theater club. That where the three went. Now they are all buddy-buddy with Ashley Evans," Lea said, folding her arms. Danielle rolled her eyes at the name of Ashley Evans. The girl was a worst diva than Lea and tried to steal Kevin last year.

"I hate Ashley," Danielle stated, getting closer to Kevin. Kevin sighed and kissed Danielle's head. Everyone in the room remembered the problem Ashley created last year. She got Kevin drunk, while Kevin and Danielle were on a break, and slept with him. Later, when Kevin told Danielle the truth and that he wanted Danielle back Ashley faked that she had a baby. Danielle was shocked and Kevin forced Ashley to take a pregnancy test and show it to him. Once, everything was cleared up Ashley kept her distance, but still was head over heel for Kevin.

Lea quickly changed the subject to Nick and went on about how Victoria and Nick would be such a cute couple.

"Yeah, too bad he is like in love with Selena Russo," Cory said, laughing a bit. "I don't get how he won't accept that she is gay,"

"Nick is so stupid sometimes, but did you see how Naya reacted to what he said. She was ready to go Lima Heights on him," Kevin said, laughing along with Cory. Danielle smiled and rolled her eyes lovingly.

"Selena is a sweet girl and very brave. Last year at our soccer championship game the other team found out that she was gay and beat her up the day before. She almost wasn't able to play; the only way I found out about it was because I walked in on them hurting her. She wouldn't tell because she wanted to beat them fair and square," Danielle said, talking like a proud mom. Selena was like a little sister to her.

"Whoa, did she play?" Cory asked, amazed by the story.

"Of course she did. We won, too," Danielle exclaimed, throwing an arm up for dramatic input. Lea along with Kevin as Cory sat there.

"Why not you try getting Selena, Demi, and Demi's sister to join?" Lea asked, smiling.

"Dallas?" Danielle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah,"

"No, I already tried when I asked Sterling today. Selena made and gaging noise, Demi just said no, and Dallas rolled her eyes," Danielle replied, giving an unreadable face.

"What rude tenth graders," Kevin joked, poking Danielle.

"Oh well,"

The next day, during lunch, Sterling was pushed up against the lockers by Taylor, David, and Joe. They were teasing him saying he was gay for joining Glee Club. It wasn't until Cory and a friend, Mark Puckerman, came to help.

"Yo, assholes lay off," Mark demanded, pulling Taylor away from Sterling. David rolled his eyes at the two seniors. Joe stayed quiet.

"We are just having a talk with Sterling," Taylor replied, backing off a bit more. Cory walked toward Taylor; he was easily much taller than him.

"Get lost," Cory said, pushing Taylor. Taylor rolled his eyes and walked off with David and Joe.

"Thanks, guys," Sterling said, fixing his shirt. Mark walked off while Cory led Sterling to the cafeteria.

"It's cool, don't let them scare you, being in Glee Club is cool," Cory said, sitting down with the others. Sterling automatically sat with them leaving Demi, Miley, Selena, and Dallas.

"Hey, Sterling, my man," Nick said, trying to act cool. Sterling looked at him weird and began chatting with the table.

"Hey, why isn't Sterling here?" Demi asked, watching Sterling from across the cafeteria. Selena shrugged and began eating her sandwich.

"Looks, like he has become a glee nerd," Miley mocked, laughing to herself.

"Just shut up, Miley," Demi hissed, moving closer to Dallas. Selena noticed the tension and watched, but nothing happened.

"What's going on? Why are you two fighting?" Selena asked, looking at Miley. Miley rolled her eyes and put her food down.

"We aren't fighting we just had a disagreement," Miley replied, folding her hands together.

"What was it about?" Selena asked, getting closer to Miley. She smiled and put her hand on Miley's hands. Miley didn't break her glaze from Demi, who was glaring at Miley.

"Sex," Miley stated, smirking. Selena backed up a bit let her mouth fall open. Demi put her hand to her face and shook her head. Dallas stared at her younger sister confused.

"Sex, You two were having an argument about sex… you two aren't going behind my back a doing each other are you? I'm hurt Miley, I thought it was exclusive between us," Selena joked, acting shocked. Miley smiled and shook her head.

"I would never do that to you," Miley replied, standing up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Selena asked, standing up as well.

"I'm going to see what they are up to," Miley said, motioning toward the Glee Club table. Selena pouted as Miley walked off. Demi shrugged and took a bite out of her carrot.

"So, what do we do now?" Dallas asked, tapping her fingers on the table. Demi stood up and smiled at Dallas.

"I'm off to the Library, since Sterling is with others. You two have fun," Demi replied, walking off. Selena watched as Demi walked off. No wonder Selena has a crush on Demi last year, that girl had a nice ass. Selena smirked at the site when she looked at Dallas; Dallas was giving her a _what-the-hell_ look.

"Oh, come on! I'm not allowed to look?" Selena asked, smiling. Dallas laughed.

"That's my sister! I can't believe you like her," Dallas joked, half-heartedly. Selena rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I don't like Demi like that, I would be lying if I said I never did, but now I don't. I just think she's hot. Just like how I think you and Miley are hot," Selena explained, titling her head in a flirty way. Dallas blushed, but made it so it wasn't seen.

"So, you think I'm hot?" Dallas questioned, smirking. Selena caught on and got closer to Dallas.

"Why, of course I think you're hot. I'm hot, you're hot, we would make amazing babies," Selena said, putting her hand on Dallas' hand.

"We would, but how. Are you hiding a secret dick or something?" Dallas asked, raising only one eyebrow.

"Hell yeah, It only appears when the moon comes out," Selena winked at Dallas. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?" Dallas asked, becoming a little hot and bothered. Selena put her free hand on Dallas' knee and whispered in her ear.

"Do you have a dick?"

Across the cafeteria, Miley was sitting with the Glee Club laughing at a joke made by Nick. Suddenly, Nick stopped laughing and looked over at Selena and Dallas. Everyone followed his gaze and Miley's stomach flipped. Selena was really close to Dallas and she was whispering in her ear.

"Nick, get over it," Naya said, folding her arms. Everyone looked back at the table, where Nick groaned.

"It's just experimenting. It will pass and when it does she will crawling into my arms. Then, at Sterling's party we will finally get it on," Nick announced, smirking to himself. Miley sat there shocked along with Sterling.

"Okay, dude, gross. Have sex somewhere else and that is very shallow. If Selena were to hear that right now then she would probably kick you in the balls," Sterling said, acting a bit like a dick, but no one stopped him.

"Yeah, you're talking about my best friend. Back off, Nick," Miley said, scoffing. Naya watched Miley closely. She could tell Miley was hiding something. Naya was sure Miley was either hiding a relationship between her and Sterling or she was hiding a crush on Selena. Heather put her hand on Naya's thigh and dragged it toward the rim of her panties.

"Okay, anyway, my party is going to be amazing! Everyone here is invited and bring some beer," Sterling announced, grinning at Dianna. Cory pulled Dianna closer and looked at Danielle.

"No, no beer," Danielle said, snapping Sterling out of his gaze.

"What, come on, it's no fun if there isn't alcohol," Sterling protested, beginning an argument with his sister. Miley's gaze drifted back to Selena and Dallas who were giggling and flirting like crazy. If she had stayed at the table, that would've been her, flirting with Selena. Selena and Dallas suddenly got up, linked arms and walked out of the cafeteria. Miley watched them till they were out of sight.

Naya smiled knowing the answer to her question. She wasn't alone after all. There was a closeted lesbian after all. Naya was tired of everyone saying how proud they were of Selena coming out when really that's all Naya wanted to do with Heather. Only a few knew that Selena was bullied for being gay still, but she just put on a mask. Selena's own brother hates her for being gay and won't talk to her.

The bell rang and everyone stood up. Victoria and Nick went off to their class while Cory walked Dianna to class; Heather suddenly disappeared along with Miley and Lea. The only ones left were Kevin, Sterling, and Danielle who were still on the topic of the party.

Naya walked into her Math class where she found Joe Gray and Taylor Swift, Selena's ex-girlfriend. The two of them were flirting non-stop and it made Naya mad. Taylor suddenly decided that she wasn't gay; she was bisexual and was now flirting with Joe.

"Excuse me, but you're in my seat," Naya said, rudely to Taylor. Taylor didn't protest and moved. Joe watched with his mouth hanging open.

"Oh, Shut up, Gray," Naya said, looking forward.

Once the class was over Naya walked out to her last period, her physic class. On her way she saw Selena up against the lockers just standing there. Lea came up to Selena asking again if she wanted to join Glee Club and Selena flatly replied no. As Lea walked off Naya noticed Selena checking Lea's ass out. _Gross_, Naya thought.

"You really have to stare?" Naya asked, walking up to Selena. Selena looked up to find the cheerleader approaching her.

"You have a problem?" Selena asked, confused. Naya scoffed and walked off. She walked about five steps then stopped.

"Stop checking my ass out," Naya called out, walking off again. Selena smiled and walked off to her French class. In there she found Miley seated and Selena took a next to her.

"I made a friend-enemy, today," Selena said, a little proud. Miley was half listening still trying to understand how she felt about Dallas and Selena, but still spoke.

"Who," Miley asked, staring out at the board.

"Naya Lopez,"

"Cool," Miley replied, quietly. Selena, confused, put her hands on Miley's hands.

"What's wrong?" Selena asked, titling her head.

"I don't know, what is the problem here?" Miley asks, lashing out a bit. "Do you like Dallas?"


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

I'm sorry for anyone who believed that I was done writing. I am not! I was on a break because my first semester was hell at school. I am going to be posting more, but I need your input. I need to know what you want. Who do you want to see more of? Who do you want to end up together? And stuff like that. I'm also reposting the teams on here.

I'm adding in some people who are mentioned and what teams they are in. Also, in this story Chris and Darren (Kurt and Blaine) are at Dalton, Sam moved, Mercedes instead of taking Brittany and Santana (Naya and Heather) she took Artie and Tina, and The football guys never joined, but they are nice to the Glee Club.

I didn't change Mercedes, Tina, or Arties names because I'm using their real names for other people. It's already tricky with Taylor Black and Taylor Swift.

**Clubs and Teams:**

**Glee Club: Dianna, Lea, Naya, Heather, Cory, Victoria, Nick, Miley, Sterling, Kevin, and Danielle.**

**Soccer team: Dallas, Selena, Victoria, and Danielle.**

**Football team: Joe, Mark, Harry, Cory, David, Sterling, Taylor, and Nick.**

**Baseball team: Nick, David, and Kevin.**

**Cheerleading team: Naya, Heather, and Dianna.**

**Basketball team: Zac, Mark, Cory, Joe, and David.**

**Theater Club: Ashley, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, and Miley.**

I'm going to post this list at the end of each chapter or every few chapters so you understand who all is in what. The first list doesn't help much, I know, sorry.


	5. Chapter 3

Selena looked at Miley and with a puzzled face, but still slightly smiling. Miley stared at Selena with a serious look, holding her breath.

"What," Selena said, trying to process what her best friend said. Miley inwardly groaned. Selena knew what Miley said and was just avoiding the question.

"You heard me, do you like Dallas?" Miley asked, turning her hands outward, trying to making a point. Selena looked at Miley, there was no way getting out of this. Honestly, Selena would date Dallas. The only problem was that Selena was still hurt from what Taylor did to her last year.

Selena came out of the closet right after winter break and Taylor Swift began hanging out with her. Things became pretty heavy fast and on Valentine's Day Selena was almost no longer a virgin. If it weren't for Miley making Selena leave the party they were at, Taylor would have gotten her way. Over spring break, Taylor went to Florida with her family and met an older guy. She ended it with Selena over text message and that was the end of it. Selena was hurt so badly that it took Dallas, Demi, and Miley to get her out of her room after a week of sobbing.

Selena opened her mouth to reply to Miley, but the teacher interrupted her. Quickly, Selena wrote on a sheet of paper and passed it to Miley. Miley looked down at the paper and got her bad feeling. The paper only said: _Maybe_. Miley looked at Selena, who shrugged. Miley wrote on the sheet of paper what seemed like a novel and passed it back to Selena. Selena looked down at the note and her face became unreadable. Selena read through the paper over and over and finally replied.

_**Miley:**_

_What do you mean by maybe? It's yes or no. You know what you and I are walking to my house without Demi or Dallas and you are to explain this to me._

_**Selena:**_

_Okay_

When the bell rang, signaling that it was the end of the day Miley dragged Selena out as fast as she could. Selena just followed her, all during French class she was trying to come up with a reason why she didn't know if she liked Dallas.

Once Miley and Selena were outside the warm wind hit both of their faces. Selena automatically curled into Miley. Miley just shook Selena off and walked in silence till they reach a good enough distance away from the school.

"Isn't it such a nice day out? Aside from the wind I could get a tan in," Selena said, making small talk. Miley sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Do you have an answer?" Miley asked, stopping in her tracks. Selena stopped a few steps in front of Miley and looked back.

"Why do you even want to know? Where did this come from? It would be more believable if you asked if I liked you, since we flirt all the time," Selena replied, folding her arms. Miley scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"We just joke around, we aren't flirting! I'm asking because I saw you flirting with Dallas in the café," Miley accused, narrowing her eyes.

"We weren't flirting we were _joking around_!" Selena yelled, mocking Miley. Miley groaned and pushed Selena.

"So, do you like her?" Miley questioned, raising her voice. Their conversation had made a turn for the worst.

"No! Oh my god! No, I don't have a crush on Dallas, Demi, Nick, or _you_! I am happily single!" Selena screamed, walking off. Miley started walking after her.

"Hey, where are you going?" Miley called after her.

"Away from you," Selena called back, breaking into a sprint. Miley stopped and watched Selena turn a corner.

* * *

><p>Naya, Dianna, Lea, and Heather were walking out of the school when Cory came running out after them.<p>

"Hey, ladies, three more days till Sterling and Danielle's party. Aside from Dianna, who are you going with?" Cory asked, smiling at Lea. Lea smiled back and then looked at Dianna.

"I think I will go with Taylor Black. Joe is taking Taylor Swift," Lea replied, stopping at her car. Cory looked at her with disbelief. Naya and Heather watched while Dianna rolled her eyes.

"What? You can't go with Taylor! He tired beating Sterling up today," Cory said, annoyed. Lea sighed and opened her passenger side door to put her bag in.

"He is my best friend and I will talk to him about Sterling. I'm sure once I talk some sense into him he will lay off," Lea reasoned, making her way to the other side of her car and about to get in.

"Just because you will talk to him doesn't mean he will back off. You cannot go with him," Cory demanded, holding Lea's door. Dianna was getting annoyed that Cory was getting so worked up about who Lea was going with and snapped.

"Well, who should Lea go with? Taylor is a friend of hers so she should get to go with who she wants. It's none of your business, Cory!" Dianna yelled, walking off. Naya followed her while Heather stayed.

"Ugh, this isn't over," Cory said, going after Dianna. Lea rolled her eyes and got in her car. Heather walked over to the window and leaned down.

"Lea, could you tutor me in chemistry?" Heather asked, hopeful. Lea was caught off guard and looked at the blonde.

"Heather, the year just started. How can you be failing already?" Lea asked, puzzle.

"Oh, I'm not failing, yet. It's just I have to maintain a B-average to pass this year and Naya doesn't want to tutor me because we never really study," Heather replied. "So, please,"

"Fine, I will help you. Text me later and we can set up a time and date," Lea replied, starting her car.

"Thank you!" Heather squealed, getting out of Lea's car's way. Lea smiled at the blonde excitement and drove away. Heather walked over to Naya, Dianna, and Cory who were having an argument.

"Back out of Lea's life! She isn't your girlfriend, I am," Dianna yelled, getting in Cory's face. Cory groaned and shot back with just as much anger.

"I know she isn't my girlfriend, you remind me all the time! If she takes Taylor then Sterling will want to drop out because he doesn't feel safe," Cory watched as Dianna opened her car door. Naya and Heather got in as well and waiting for her last statement.

"Just stop pretending it's about the new members," Dianna said, starting her car. As the cheerleaders drove off Cory was left in the parking lot alone. Zac Bolton, one of the few senior friends Cory has walks up behind him and smiles.

"Hey, man, want to go to _The Expansion_?" Zac asked, patting his hand on Cory's shoulder. The Expansion was a coffee shop with an arcade apart of it above. Everyone went there. Cory normally only went with Dianna, but he was so mad at her he decided to go. Ashley joined them along with Mercedes. Cory knew that Kevin, Lea, and Danielle would kill him if they knew he was with Ashley and Mercedes.

"So, Cory, how's Glee Club?" Mercedes asked, with a fake smile. Cory knew she wanted to come back, but was too proud to come crawling back.

"It's good. We have the two freshmen we got from last year's orientation, Nick and Victoria, and we got two 10th graders, Sterling and Miley," Cory replied, nicely. Mercedes interested perked up at the four new additions. By now, Zac, Ashley, Cory, and Mercedes were seated at a table waiting for their coffee.

"Wow, four people. That's great. I thought we couldn't be in Glee Club and Theater," Mercedes pondered, looking at Ashley. Ashley sat up straight and fixed her hair.

"You can't, if you're completely dedicated to one of them. Miley will soon have to choose soon enough, just wait," Ashley replied, in an icy tone. Cory rolled his eyes and looked at Zac. Zac was completely out of it. He was watching some girls from across the shop when Ashley tapped his shoulder.

"Zac, your coffee," Ashley said, waving her hand in front of his face. Zac looked back at the table and smiled at the waitress giving him his coffee.

"Thanks, sweetheart," He grinned, winking at her. She smiled to herself and walked off. Cory always wondered why he could be more like Zac. He could get any girl he wanted while Cory had to almost beg Dianna to go out with him. Finally, Zac began talking about basketball and things were back to normal.

* * *

><p>"Hey, girls," Sterling called, running up to Dallas and Demi. The two girls were chatting by his car, waiting for him.<p>

"Hey," Demi greeted, giving him a kiss. Sterling smiled into the kiss and held her close. It wasn't until Dallas cleared her throat that they pulled apart.

"Hi, Dallas, where's Selena and Miley?" Sterling asked, looking at the older twin. Dallas shrugged and looked down.

"We don't know. Selena said she wanted to walk home alone and we don't care where Miley is," Demi replied, assertively. Sterling's right eye brow rose as he folded his arms.

"Why don't we care?" He asked. Demi rolled her eyes and got in his car. Sterling looked at Dallas who shrugged again.

"I think Demi and Miley had a fight," Dallas replied, getting in his car. Sterling got in the driver's seat and looked at Demi then Dallas.

"No kidding," He replied, starting his car. Sterling was the only sophomore who started school older than the others so he became the driver of the group. "Okay, so for the party, who are you going with, Dallas?"

"Uh, I didn't know I needed a date," Dallas said, slowly. Demi looked out while her boyfriend and sister talked.

"Yeah, of course you need a date. You should go with… uh, Mark?" Sterling said, trying to come up with a name. No guy really knew Dallas or Demi. For Sterling that was good so no one would try to steal Demi, but Dallas was left alone.

"Mark who?" Dallas asked, confused. She knew no one wanted to go with her.

"You know what, I will find you someone," Sterling announced, driving into Dallas and Demi's driveway. Dallas got out and waited for Demi to get out.

"Demi aren't you coming?" Dallas asked, looking at her younger sister still sitting in the car.

"I'm going to be back later," Demi said, not even looking at Dallas. Sterling shrugged and drove away with Demi. Dallas sighed and walked into her house. When Dallas walked in she saw Miley sitting on her couch.

"Miley, what are you doing here? Demi isn't here," Dallas said, putting her bag on the couch. Miley stood up and sighed.

"I know. I came to talk to you, Dallas. It's about Selena," Miley said, putting her hands on her hips. Dallas gulped and nodded her head, slowly.

"Okay, what about her?" Dallas asked, sitting down on the couch. Miley sat down too and put her hands on Dallas' hands, in a reassuring manner.

"I know you like Selena. Demi told me, but when I talked to Selena today she said she didn't return the feelings," Miley said, leaving out the part that Selena wouldn't date her also. Dallas sat there trying to take in the news. Miley knew she liked Selena, but Selena doesn't like her. Dallas could see it coming; no guys liked her so why would Selena.

"What should I do?" Dallas asked, innocently. Miley sighed and gave Dallas a hug.

"You should give up,"

* * *

><p>Selena was sitting on a bench in the park by herself trying to process what went down between her and Miley. Miley was acting really jealous of her and Dallas. Selena was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Nick coming up to her.<p>

"Hey, Selena," Nick said, smiling and giving a little wave. Selena looked up to see the freshmen staring down at her.

"Hi," Selena replied, flatly. She really didn't want to deal with his crap today. Nick sat down next to her and smiled.

"What a wonderful day," Nick said, looking up at the sky. Selena rolled her eyes and looked at the boy.

"What do you want, Nick?" Selena asked, sliding away from Nick on the bench. Nick slide closer to her and smirk.

"I want to take you to Sterling's party this Friday," Nick stated, putting his arm around her. Selena tried to push his arm off, but he wouldn't move.

"I'm going to go," Selena said, standing up. Nick sprung up and followed Selena.

"You didn't answer my question," Nick demanded, throwing his arms up in defeat.

"It's a no," Selena replied, picking her bag up.

"But—,"

"She said she didn't want to go," A voice, from behind Nick and Selena, said. Both of them turn around to find Taylor Swift standing behind them. Nick tried to speak, but knew if he said anything then Joe would kill him, so he ran. Selena stared at Taylor in disbelief. "You're welcome,"

"I don't need your help," Selena replied, in an icy tone. Selena turned her heels and walked off. Taylor ran after her.

"Wait, Selena, I want to talk to you," Taylor said, grabbing Selena's arm, gently.

"No! You could have talked to me last year, but no. You just texted me saying you met someone else. I don't want to talk to you," Selena said, shaking Taylor's grip off. Selena was about 10 feet away when she heard Taylor called out.

"I bet you wondered why I didn't come back! Everyone thought I was pregnant, but I wasn't!" Taylor called, making Selena stop.

"Congratulations," Selena said, turning around. Taylor started walking toward Selena.

"My parent's found out about us from someone. They forced me on that trip to Florida and I did meet someone, but he cheated on me. They sent me away to another school for the rest of the year. It wasn't until they got divorced that I could come back," Taylor explained, getting closer and closer to Selena. Selena rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry you got cheated on, now you know how I felt," Selena replied, rudely.

Taylor sighed and put her arms on Selena's shoulders.

"I was in love with you, but I wasn't allowed to love who I wanted," Taylor said, leaning in. It was like gravity, how both the girls' lips reached each other. Lightly, Taylor's lips were pressed upon Selena's.


	6. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the short story! I promised the party chapter (which is next)** **will be longer. Comment on what you might want to see or WHO you might want see. i have some surprises, but it's up to you.** **:)**** :) :) :)**

* * *

><p>The last few days had been very stressful for everyone. Ever since Taylor kissed her Selena hadn't been herself. She sat at her table for the past five minutes staring off into the distance. Demi automatically thought it was Miley's fault, but Miley was just as in the dark as her. The only time Selena would change her expression was when she got a text and that was every other minute.<p>

"So, who is ready for the party tonight?" Sterling asked, breaking the silence as he sat down next to Demi. Miley and Dallas smiled at each other, making Demi do a double take. Miley and Dallas were acting just as strange as Selena.

"We are. Since we don't have dates to the party we're going to go together," Miley announced, getting the Selena to look away from whatever she was staring at and listen. Demi, on the other hand, almost threw up in her mouth.

"What? You two are going together?" Demi asked, trying to get a different answer. There was no way Demi could allow this, but Dallas nodded slowly.

"Yeah, that's what Miley said," Dallas replied, confused at the way her sister was acting. Dallas looked around the table; Demi was still in disbelief, Sterling was smirking, and Selena gave a small smile.

"Well, it'll be hot. I'm not opposed" Sterling said, earning a shove from Demi. Selena gave a weak laugh and looked at Miley. The two looked at each other and Miley looked helpless because she knew Selena could see right through her.

"Yeah, it's sweet, two friends going to a party together without complications. I wish I had that privilege," Selena replied, directing her words to Miley. Miley felt a pang of guilt and Dallas looked at Miley for some answers.

Miley never explained to Dallas why they were going to the party together. It was obvious Miley liked Selena. Dallas played the dumb card on that, but Dallas could tell Miley was hurting. Miley and Selena had been friends since before Demi and Dallas moved here. The two of them had something special that Dallas could never have with Selena.

"Yeah, _friends_," Demi said, watching Dallas and Miley carefully. Demi just didn't buy into what Miley was doing. Just then, Selena got a text and looked down to read it. She smiled and typed in reply.

"Who are you texting, Selena? You haven't been able to take your eyes off of your phone. You sexting, huh," Sterling said, poking fun. Demi shoved him again and he laughed at it. Sterling just put his arm around Demi and Demi leaned into Sterling, waiting for Selena to answer.

"Just texting my date for tonight," Selena replied, causally. Miley and Dallas both held their breath. Selena had a date and didn't tell them till now.

"Who's your date?" Demi asked, watching Miley. Selena smiled and got up.

"No one important," Selena replied, walking off. Looking in Taylor's direction and silently telling her to follow.

* * *

><p>Across the café, Lea sat down with Taylor, Joe, and Taylor. Taylor Swift was taken by surprise as Taylor Black put his arm around Lea.<p>

"Are you two together?" Joe asked, confused. Taylor Black smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, Joe. I'm just happy that our diva finally came to her senses and is sitting with us," Taylor said, cuddling into Lea. Swift looked over at Selena who was staring in her direction and looked back at Lea.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" Swift asked, making Lea sigh like everyone asked her that question. Lea sat up straight and looked at her normal table with Kevin, Cory, Dianna, and everyone.

"I needed a change," Lea replied, in a matter-of-fact tone. Swift cocked her head and tried to read Lea's expression.

"Why," Swift said, letting the word drift in the air. Taylor rolled his eyes at Swift and turned to Joe for help.

"Lea, you don't have to answer. We are just glad to have another girl at the table, aren't we, Tay," Joe said, looking at Swift. Taylor relaxed a bit into Lea until Lea spoke.

"No, no, you all deserve to know," Lea began, tapping her painted nails on the table. Swift looked off at Selena again, who was getting up.

"We really don't care," Taylor mumbled, looking away from Lea. Lea ignore Taylor and started telling Joe and Swift. Taylor Swift watched as Selena left the café, eying her to follow.

"-and then Cory accused me of being a traitor," Lea ranted, throwing her hands up for dramatic affect. Taylor Swift stood up and started walking off.

"Hey, Tay, where are you going?" Joe asked, turning around to face her.

"Yeah, the rant's still happening," Taylor Black called, sarcastically. Lea nudged him and rolled her eyes.

"I got to talk to someone before 7th period. I will be right back with you guys later," Taylor Swift called back, walking out of the café.

"Anyway, as I was saying-,"

"We get it, Lea. Cory insulted you and you're mad so you're sitting with us. End of story," Taylor complained, interrupting Lea. Joe laughed to himself of Lea's shocked face. Taylor rubbed his eyes in the few seconds of silence before Lea spoke again.

"Fine then," Lea sneered, mocking Taylor. The three ate in silence for a small while before Taylor began talking.

"So, Joe, are you taking Taylor to the party tonight?" Taylor asked, smirking at Joe's reaction. Joe was shocked that Taylor would bring it up in front of Lea, but he did.

"No, I asked, but she said she was going with someone else," Joe admitted, looking down. His crush was so obvious that even Nick noticed it. Lea felt bad for Joe so she piped in.

"Why not go with Heather?" Lea asked, peppy again. Joe knew that if he could get Heather Pierce to go to the party with him then he would be a god, but all he wanted was Taylor.

"I don't know," Joe sighed, stretching.

"Oh, come on! Heather needs a date and thinks you're cute. She also said something about you not being checked off her hook up list," Lea commented, re-thinking what she just said. Taylor smirked and looked at Lea.

"Are you checked off her list?" He asked, giving her his flirty look.

"No, gross," Lea replied, pushing Taylor out of her way.

"Maybe, I will ask her after school," Joe decided, shrugging. Just then, Taylor Swift walked back in with a crushed look to her.

"What's wrong?" Lea asked, a little rudely. Taylor Swift sucked it up and smiled.

"Nothing," She answered, looking at Joe. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Who is going with whom to the party tonight," Taylor Black said, causally. Swift looked down thinking of Selena. Taylor asked Selena to go the party with her and Selena said yes, but that meant hurting Joe. Swift knew that she would lose Taylor and Joe once she showed up to that party with Selena; they hated Selena.

"So, who are you going with? Joe said you already had a date," Lea questioned, raising an eyebrow. Joe groaned that it became obvious that they were talking about Taylor. Swift open and closed her mouth trying to come up with an answer.

"Just… a friend, one that I haven't spent much time with," Taylor said, slowly. Lea rolled her eyes that Taylor was avoiding her question.

"Who is your friend?" Lea asked, annoyed. Taylor was just about to answer with a lie when the bell rang. Taylor had never been so happy to go to history. Everyone at the table got up and Taylor bolted. Taylor Black watched her and knew something was up. Joe was too love-struck to notice and Lea didn't care, but Taylor could see through the blonde. Taylor made a self-note to keep an eye on Swift.

* * *

><p>Taylor Swift checked behind her before turning a corner, making herself run into Ashley. The two blondes fell backward to the ground as the blonde diva scoffed.<p>

"I know you probably have some weird lesbian crush on me, but keep your distance," Ashley ordered, as she and Taylor got up.

"Okay, but I don't like you. I don't think any girl likes you," Taylor replied, oblivious to what she just said. Ashley gasped and folded her hands.

"What about Selena?" Ashley smiled as Taylor narrowed her eyes.

"Probably not, you see, she hates bitches," Taylor bitched back at Ashley. Ashley rolled her eyes and began walking off.

"Then why did she date you? I heard some interesting things, Taylor," Ashley called back as she turned a corner. Taylor groaned and walked into history. Since Taylor was now one of the last people to come into the class there was only two seats left; one next to Naya and one next to the teacher's desk. Taylor was about to take the one by the teacher's desk when some other kid took it.

"Ms. Swift, please take a seat," the teacher said, getting up in front of the class. Taylor dragged herself next to Naya who was just as annoyed as Taylor. Heather began whispering into Naya's ear while glancing toward Taylor every so often. The teacher droned on as Taylor took notes and Naya and Heather whispered back and forth.

Taylor could feel a pain in her chest as the class went on. This year wasn't a good year so far for Taylor. Everyone hated her and there was nothing she could do. She could hear Naya giggle at something Heather said as she looked at Taylor.

"Oh god, I think she might cry," Naya whispered so quietly that Taylor almost didn't hear it, but she did. Heather giggled this time and nodded. When the bell rang, Taylor bolted out of the class. She rushed as fast as she could out of the school and to the one place she felt safe. Taylor ran and ran until she ran straight into Selena's arms.


	7. Chapter 5

Taylor fell into Selena's arms causing Selena to have to hold her up. They were outside the bathrooms which were the most far away from the crowd of students leaving to go home. Taylor began crying and Selena rubbed soft circles on her back, still confused as to what was happening.

"Tay, what's wrong?" Selena asked, pulling apart from Taylor. Taylor began telling her about Naya and Heather and how she was a terrible person and how everyone hated her. As Taylor talked, the two of them walked out of the school, the back way. Once Taylor was finished her story they were already a block away from Selena's house.

"I'm sorry, again," Taylor finished, stopping. Selena stopped as well and grabbed Taylor's hand to hold.

"Don't be. Everyone needs someone to vent to. Besides, I don't judge you," Selena replied, kissing Taylor's cheek. Taylor blushed and smiled. The two of them held hands in silence as they walked the rest of the way to Selena's house. The house was empty due to Selena's mom working afternoon shifts.

"So, what do you want to do?" Taylor asked, sitting on Selena's couch. Selena smiled and sat on Taylor's lap.

"Maybe, this," Selena leaned in and soon enough the two of them were making out. The two of them seemed to lose their sense of time because before they knew it, Selena's phone was blowing up with messages from all three of her friends.

"Selena, you should answer your phone," Taylor mumbled, pulling away.

"But—,"

"No buts," Taylors giggled, picking up Selena's phone. Selena rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone, remaining on Taylor's lap.

"Hey, Demi," Selena answered, watching Taylor as she talked.

"Selena, are you going to help set up or not? The party is tonight!" Demi said, accusingly. Selena sighed and looked at the clock. _Four hours until the party_.

"Can't you get Miley and Dallas to help you?" Selena asked. Smirking, Selena gave Taylor a quick kiss before speaking again. "I'm a little busy,"

"Selena, Miley and Dallas are already here. This is going to be a huge party so we need a lot of help setting up, beside the two of them are up to something and I don't like it" Demi explained, annoyed now. Selena sighed and looked up then back at Taylor, remembering the Miley-Dallas situation.

"Why not I help with the cleaning the next morning… okay, thanks, bye," Selena said, compromising. Selena hung up before Demi could get a word in.

"You're busy, huh?" Taylor questioned, raising an eyebrow. Selena smirked and stood up.

"Yup, c'mon, we need to get ready," Selena said, holding out her hand to Taylor. Taylor rolled her eyes and took Selena's hand.

* * *

><p>Naya and Heather were walking to Naya's car after school when Joe came jogging up to them. Heather smiled and Naya rolled her eyes, letting go of Heather's pinkie as they turning around to face Joe.<p>

"Hello, ladies, I heard one of you might need a date to the party tonight," Joe said, smoothly. Joe had forgotten how smooth he was with the ladies when he wasn't hung up on Taylor.

"Yeah, I do. Do you think you could fix my problem?" Heather asked, flirtatiously. Joe smiled and stepped a foot closer.

"Would you mind going with me?" Joe asked, raising an eyebrow. Heather giggled and nodded.

"Meet me at Naya's at 8," Heather said, turning around. Joe kept grinning until he looked at Naya, who was glaring holes into him.

"Will do, Heather," Joe called, walking off. Naya turned around and got into the car with Heather. Heather was running her fingers through her hair.

"You don't really like Joe, right?" Naya asked, softly. Heather smiled at Naya uncertainty, it was cute. The blonde kissed Naya's cheek and looked into her eyes.

"Of course not, I just need a date because you're going with Mark," Heather reassured, taking Naya's hand in her own. Their secret relationship was confusing at times but Heather somehow figured it out. Naya gave a weak smile and started her car up for home.

"We got five hours to kill, let's get our sweet lady kisses on," Naya stated, grinning. Heather brightly smiled and kissed Naya cheek once more before letting Naya drive off.

* * *

><p>At Sterling's house Demi, Danielle, Kevin, Miley, Dallas, and Sterling were all bringing in coolers and setting up.<p>

"So Selena's not coming?" Sterling asked, setting down a cooler. Demi shrugged and looked at Miley and Dallas.

"No, she said she was busy," Demi replied, absent mindedly. Sterling looked in Demi line of vision and saw Miley and Dallas.

"What's going on with those two anyway?" Sterling asked, folding his arms. Demi rolled her eyes and walk out to the garage with Sterling following. On the other end of the room, Miley was joking with Dallas about Demi when Dallas stopped laughing abruptly.

"Miley, I wanted to let you know that I know what you're doing," Dallas said, in all seriousness. Miley stopped smiling and stared at Dallas.

"What are you talking about?" Miley asked, trying to convince Dallas she was crazy.

"You are just going to the dance with me to make Selena jealous. I see the way you look at her and from what I'm guessing; Demi told you I liked Selena too. I would have done something if I didn't know that you were in love with her," Dallas said, calmingly. Miley was trying to process the information when Dallas continued. "That's why I said yes to help you make her jealous, because it will just make you look bad."

"Wait, what? You want me to look bad?" Miley asked, dumbfounded. Dallas nodded, giving Miley her bitch face.

"Yup, I'm sure Selena will be surprised to find out this was just a set up," Dallas threatened, folding her arms. Miley's eyes widen then narrowed.

"Please, I got enough stuff on you too," Miley threatened right back, stepping toward Dallas.

"Like what?"

"Like how you made out with Sterling this summer," Miley bitched, raising both eyebrows. Dallas gasped and scoffed.

"That was because we were both drunk and besides you're not Ms. Perfect either. I know that you told Taylor's parents about her dating Selena making Taylor have to break up with Selena during spring break. You just wanted to make sure Selena couldn't be happy with anyone else," Dallas said, stepping closer. The two of them were chest to chest now.

"So what do we do now?" Miley asked, still not backing down. Dallas put her hands around Miley's waist and smiled fake.

"The plan, only my way," Dallas stated, sliding her hands down to Miley's butt. Miley tried finding a way out but came up with nothing. She sighed and nodded.

"Dallas," Demi gasped, gaping at the two of them. Dallas pulled away from Miley and walked up to her sister.

"I'm going to get the ice," Dallas said, back to her sweet tone. Demi gave Miley a what-the-fuck look and Miley just passed by and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><em>8:20pm<em>

People were flowing in and the party was already becoming a success. Lea walked in with Taylor on her arm. The best friend duo made their way to the backyard where the beer was and where Cory and Dianna were. The big football captain noticed the duo and began his _charge_.

"I can't believe you actually came with Black!" Cory exclaimed, ditching Dianna. Dianna followed up behind her boyfriend and through her hands up in annoyance.

"What the hell, Cory? Leave Lea alone, she isn't your girlfriend!" Dianna shouted, folding her arms. Cory rolled his eyes at Dianna.

"Just shut up right now," Cory snapped, bringing his attention back to the duo. Both, Lea and Taylor, were shocked at Cory. Dianna kept her cool as she stormed off.

"Well, aren't you going to go after her?" Taylor asked, still shocked. Cory shoved Taylor out of nowhere.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Cory shouted, getting in Taylor's face. It was obvious Cory was extremely drunk already. Mark and Joe came running to intervene but it was too late to save Cory from getting punched in the face. Lea snuck off during the fight to find Dianna.

Inside the house Dallas was dancing in a huge group of people when Demi pulled Dallas out. Dallas scoffed at her sister as she shook Demi's grip off.

"What the hell?" Dallas exclaimed. Demi grabbed Dallas again and pulled her into the bathroom.

"What's going to with you and Miley?" Demi asked, in a demanding tone. Dallas smirked and leaned into the stink.

"Why do you care? You want her? I would _think_ you would be happy I not crazy for Selena anymore," Dallas challenged, folding her arms. Demi rolled her eyes.

"I don't want anything to do with Miley," Demi stated, folding her arms now. Dallas just kept on smirking when the door opened.

"I didn't know this bathroom was occupied," David said, with Victoria on his arm. Knowing what David was planning, Demi took Victoria out of David's arms and walked off. "Hey, she isn't yours!"

"Don't worry, David, it's not just you. Demi doesn't want anyone to have fun," Dallas said, walking out. David caught her arm and smiled.

"Do you want to have some fun?" David asked, flirtatiously. Dallas smiled and wiggled out of his grip.

"Ask me in a few drinks," Dallas flirted, walking off. David smiled after her. Dallas felt pretty good until she saw Selena enter. Selena looked beautiful and stunning… and she was with Taylor Swift. Dallas wasn't the only one the see them, Miley did as well. The two of them walked over, in sync, to them demanding to know what was going on.

"Selena, hey, what's going on?" Miley asked, as she looked at Taylor. Taylor smiled and took Selena's hand.

"We got back together," Selena replied, walking past the two. Dallas was so shocked that no words came out. Miley looked at Dallas.

"What? Does the great big Dallas get a curve ball?" Miley mocked, folding her arms.

"No," Dallas shot back.

"What's the plan, then?" Miley asked, as Dallas looked back at her.

"We all get drunk," Dallas answered, absentmindedly. Miley watched her as she walked off. On the other side of the room, Demi saw the entire scene play out and began catching on.

Across the house, Lea brought Dianna a drink and the two were talking when Naya came over with Heather.

"So, are you two drunk enough to make out in front of us?" Heather asked, slurring her words. Naya had to hold her up as she spoke. Lea stared at the two in shock while Dianna rolled her eyes.

"Why not you two make out!" She snapped, standing up. Lea stood up ready to hold Dianna back from starting a fight, but before anything else happened, Heather jumped onto Dianna, pushing her onto the floor, giving her a big kiss. Both, Naya and Lea jumped down to get their blonde. Naya stared at Dianna as the other blonde got up.

"You are going to pay for that!" Naya said, dragging Heather upstairs. Lea looked at Dianna who was dusting herself off.

"Aren't you worried?" Lea questioned, shocked. Lea was still trying to process all of what just happened. Dianna shrugged and sat back down on the stairs.

"Naya is going to forget about it after tonight anyway," Dianna said, looking up at Lea.

"How do you figure?" Lea asked, sitting down next to Dianna. Dianna smiled and put her arm around Lea, jokingly.

"Naya forgets all threats after sex with Heather," Dianna whispered, kissing Lea's cheek. Lea blushed extremely hard and looked up the stairs.

"They have-,"

"Yup, almost every party, it's really pointless that they bring dates," Dianna says, leaning back. Lea was surprised to say the least. She always knew the two were close, but not that close.

"So, are they gay?" Lea asked, letting the question hang in the air. Dianna took her arm off Lea's shoulder and leaned onto her knees.

"Lea, just because people fool around with people of the same sex doesn't mean that defines their sexuality," Dianna replied, not looking at Lea. Dianna was watch Selena and Taylor joking around with Kevin and Danielle. Lea watched Dianna, trying to choose her words wisely.

"So, fooling around doesn't define who you are?" Lea said, unsure if she understood correctly. Dianna turned back to Lea and stared into her eyes.

"In that case," Dianna agreed, now staring deeply into Lea's eyes. Both of them were locked into each other.

"You've been here before. Would you mind giving me a tour?" Lea hinted, taking a sip of her drink. Dianna caught on and smiled.

"Sure, right this way," Dianna stated, standing up. She held out her hand and Lea took it. They went upstairs and stayed up there for a while.

It was the first time Lea had ever been with a girl. She would time if she was ever to be with one it would probably be Selena or maybe Selena's girlfriend, Taylor. Dianna was the last person Lea thought of to do this, but the girl had talent.

Downstairs, everyone was doing their own thing. Dallas was too drunk to stand so David took her his wing. Demi was on the couch with Sterling, making out. Danielle, Kevin, Selena, and Taylor were all joking around at the drinks area. Joe, Taylor, Mark, and Zac were playing beer pong in the garage. Cory was looking for Dianna. Nick was hanging with Victoria, Tina, and Artie out front. Finally, Ashley and Miley were doing body shots for guy.

Everyone was having a good time when Mercedes called out to everyone for a game of truth or dare. A bunch of people gathered around a bottle and Mercedes spun it first. The bottle landed on Miley.

"Miley, truth or dare," Mercedes stated, smiling. Miley smirked, knowingly.

"Dare,"

"Okay, then, I dare you to give Selena a lap dance," Mercedes said, grinning evilly. Selena look at Taylor would was doing her best to hold in her annoyance. Selena had told her that she and Miley got in a fight due to feelings. Miley stood up from the circle and walked over to Selena seductively. Once the lap dance was over Selena was red, Miley was a bit turned on, and Taylor was ready to kill Miley because she knew Selena enjoyed it.

"Okay, my turn," Miley stated, plopping back down into her seat. She spun the bottle and it landed on Sterling. "Sterling, truth or dare,"

"Truth, I guess," Sterling replied, looking at Demi. He didn't want to have to give any other girl a lap dance in front of Demi.

"If you had to cheat on Demi with someone in this circle, who would it be?" Miley asked, watching Sterling. Demi was glaring holes into Miley and Sterling thought.

"Um, I guess Taylor. You're cute, I guess," Sterling said, trying to seem as uninterested as possible. Taylor gave a weak smile and leaned into Selena. Sterling grabbed the bottle and spun it, landing on Joe.

"Truth or Dare,"

"Dare, I'm no pussy," Joe declared, smirking at Sterling. Sterling cleared his throat as he tried to come up with a dare.

"Joe, I dare you to allow Nick and Kevin to shave your head, right here, right now," Sterling stated, grinning. Joe's smirk faltered then he smiled once more.

"Fine, get to trimming, boys," Joe said, sitting in the middle of the circle. Joe seemed in pain, though, whenever he saw a lock of his hair fall to the ground. Everyone in the group couldn't stop laughing. Taylor Black seemed to even forget that his best friend was being tortured with his hair being cut off.

"All done, Joe, I must say-,"

"Shut up, Nick. It's my turn," Joe snapped, cutting Nick off. He spinned the bottle only to have it land on Demi.

"Oh god," Demi groaned, rolled her eyes.

"Truth or Dare," Joe began.

"Truth," Demi stated, folding her arms. She was not going to come to school with such pity.

"Damn, you two are such a boring couple. Fine, Demi, has someone other than Sterling seen you naked? I don't mean at your dumb little slumber parties with your friends… but wait, given that Selena is gay. It could've happened at a slumber party," Joe said, grinning evilly between the two girls. Selena rolled her eyes and began questioning Taylor as to why she was ever interested in him.

"No, I haven't shown anyone my naked self on purpose," Demi shot back, disgusted.

"Wait, you and Sterling haven't-,"

"No!"

"Damn," Joe's eyes widened and smirked.

"You know what, this game is stupid. I'm done," Selena said, standing up.

"Aw, come on, Sel. We'll get you another lap dance later," Taylor Black yelled after Selena. Swift stood up and chased after Selena.

"You're such a pig," Miley said, standing up.

"You're going to follow after Selena, too?" Demi resorted, bitchy-like. Miley rolled her eyes and left. A few more people left the game too, like David and Dallas. Miley walked outside to walk home when she saw Selena on the porch.

"Hey, where's Taylor?" Miley asked, slowly approaching the girl.

"I told her I wasn't in the mood and she went home," Selena replied, looking up at Miley.

"So, she is still a horny little bitch," Miley guessed, sitting down next to Selena. Selena smiled to herself and then rested her head on Miley's shoulder.

"No, she just got a little annoyed when I said I wanted to be with you," Selena said, cuddling into Miley. Selena's statement threw Miley off.

"You would rather be with me than your girlfriend?" Miley questioned, a little shocked.

"You will always be my number one girl, Miley," Selena said, bringing her lips up into the crock of Miley's neck.

"You're my only girl," Miley replied, as she looked up into the stars. Miley knew exactly what her wish was.


	8. Chapter 6

Demi woke up with a headache. She looked around and found herself in Danielle and Sterling's parent's bed with Selena, Dallas, and Miley. The blinds were open, letting the sunlight to stream in. Demi had to squint to see. Dallas was curled up into Demi's side and Selena was on Demi's other side, typing into her phone. Miley was as passed out as Dallas. Miley was curled into Selena with Selena's arm around her. _It seems those two made up_, Demi thought.

"Morning," Selena whispered, not looking up from her phone. Demi groaned and grabbed her head as she sat up. Selena reached over Miley, carefully, and grabbed two pills and a cup of water from the bedside table. "Here,"

"Thanks," Demi mumbled, sipping the water. "I didn't think I drank that much,"

"Oh, you didn't. You had like two glasses full but then tried to attack Taylor Black and Joe for being asses. Only instead of attacking, you missed and fell onto the coffee table. Miley and I had to carried you up here, since you passed out," Selena explained, smiling at the memory. Demi stayed quiet for a while trying to recall what happened, but her head hurt too much.

"Oh…," Demi stated. Demi looked over at her twin and rose as eyebrow. "And Dallas,"

"We found Dallas drunk, making out with my brother. We pulled her away… well, I pulled her away while Miley attacked David," Selena replied, honestly. Demi smiled, but was surprised Miley would do that for Dallas given that the two didn't get along real well. Demi leaned into Selena's side and closed her eyes. It was nice to know that everyone was still friends.

* * *

><p>Across the hall, Lea awoke next to a naked Dianna. Slowly, Lea got out of bed, trying to no wake Dianna. She quietly put her clothes on and prayed that Dianna wouldn't remember what happened. Lea was just about out the door when she walked over to Dianna and kissed her forehead before leaving. As Lea walked out of the bedroom she was stopped by Naya.<p>

"So, you leave before Dianna even wakes up to make her feel like dirty slut?" Naya questioned, stopping Lea from going any farther. Naya was in only her underwear and a large T-shirt that she must of stole from Sterling's closet. Lea looked back at the bedroom then looked down.

"It's better than finding out she just slept with me," Lea replied, sadly. Her reply caught Naya off guard, allowing Lea to slip past the Latina. Once Lea was gone Naya slipped into the bedroom where Lea had just left. Dianna was sitting up and putting on her shirt.

"You just missed her, Di," Naya said, causally. Dianna sighed and continued getting dressed.

"I figured. I mean it was just a one-night stand," Dianna replied, pulling her skirt up. Naya gave a sympathy smile and hugged Dianna out of nowhere.

"She says making you feeling like a slut is better than knowing you slept with her," Naya admitted, pulling away. Dianna couldn't believe Lea had such little respect for herself.

"Whatever. Where's Heather?" Dianna asked, quickly changing the subject. Before Naya could reply, the blonde came bouncing in. Heather landed on Naya's lap and kissed her square on the mouth.

"Right here," Naya laughed, pulling away. Heather smiled and kissed Dianna's cheek.

"Good morning, Dianna," Heather chirped, hanging onto Naya.

"Morning," Dianna smiled. Heather always knew how to get people to smile. Naya loved the friendship they all had.

"So, I heard that we are on clean up duty this morning," Naya stated, raising an eyebrow at Heather. She knew Heather volunteered them.

"Yeah, along with Selena, Miley, Demi, Demi's sister, Lea, and the Gray brothers," Heather listed, cuddling into Naya. Heather was definitely a morning person.

"Well, Lea already went home so-,"

"No, she went downstairs to get coffee. I just saw her," Heather said, cutting Naya off. Dianna was just given mixed feelings about that statement. Before Dianna could decide what to do Naya spoke up.

"I say we wake up the others," Naya said, evilly. Heather seemed to perk up even more.

"Like tickle them awake?" Heather asked, excitedly. Both Naya and Dianna stared at Heather.

"You can do that, babe," Naya said, slowly. Heather nodded to herself.

"Well, Selena, Miley, Demi, and Demi's sister are all in the master bedroom," Heather informed.

"How do you know this?" Dianna asked, amazed.

"I saw Selena come out of there to get headache pills and water around 8 this morning," Heather replied, standing up. "Come on,"

"Okay, Heather, we are going to sneak in and you are to jump on top of them and tickle-attack them," Naya explained, standing up as well. Heather nodded and took Naya's hand.

"Geez, Naya. Making your girlfriend do all the hard work, huh?" Dianna teased, as she followed the two out of the bedroom. Naya turned back to Dianna.

"Not my girlfriend," Naya whispered, harshly.

"But you want her to be," Dianna replied, quickly. She hugged Naya from behind before reaching the master bedroom.

"Okay, guys. One, two," Heather counted down, while turning the knob. "THREE!"

Heather, Naya, and Dianna ran into the room surprising the four girls. Demi and Selena screamed as Heather jumped onto the bed. The noise woke Dallas and Miley up who began to scream as well. Dianna and Naya began laughing so hard they fell onto the ground.

"HEATHER!" Demi screamed, grabbing one arm while Selena grabbed the other. Heather suddenly stopped and made a cute face before cuddling into the bed with them. Once Dianna and Naya were done laughing, Sterling and Danielle came running in to see what was wrong.

"What happened?" Sterling asked, frightened. Dianna caught her breathe as she held onto Sterling for support.

"The alarm clock," Dianna chocked out, pointing at Heather. Heather waved at Sterling who face palmed before leaving with Danielle.

"What the hell was that?" Miley demanded, sitting up. Naya walked over to Miley and sat on her lap.

"Your alarm clock, you all are on clean up duty with us," Naya said, getting comfortable. Dianna sat on the edge of the bed and smiled.

"Hey, where did my phone go?" Selena asked, looking around the bed.

"I have it," Heather said, going through her phone. Selena snatched her phone back, harshly.

"For my eyes only," Selena growled, putting her lock on her phone. Naya just glared at Selena, earning a glare from Miley, which didn't go unnoticed from Dianna.

"I guess we should get up," Demi said, getting up. Dallas groaned extremely loud, pulling pillow over her head.

"Aw, come on, Dallas," Demi said, taking her pillow. Naya, Dianna, and Heather got up leaving three girls still in bed.

"Be down in 10 minutes, or we attack again," Naya warned, watching Selena. Selena cuddled into a ball and Dallas and Miley both cuddled into her side. Demi watched them then groaned. She pulled Selena out of bed and looked at the two still in bed.

"If you two don't get up then I guess I will just have Selena to keep me comfortable," Demi purred, doing her best to flirt the way Miley and Selena did. Both Dallas' and Miley's heads shot up only to find Demi gripping Selena's ass and Selena staring at her with a what-the-fuck look.

"You're not competing for my affection, too, right?" Selena asked, looking at Demi then the two in bed. A plan hatched in her mind. "You would win, though,"

"Glad to hear it," Demi said, kissing Selena's nose before leaving. Miley was glaring holes into both Selena and Demi's heads. _Selena better not still have a crush on Demi_, Miley thought.

"Now who is escorting me downstairs?" Selena asked, raising an eyebrow. Both Miley and Dallas jumped out of bed, but Dallas fell due to her major hang over.

"My head," Dallas complained, gripping her head in pain.

"That's what you get for making out with my brother. Do you have a thing for Russo's in general?" Selena teased, picking Dallas up, bridal-style, and putting her back in bed.

"Not funny,"

"Pretty funny, Dallas, now you're not to get up till we are done cleaning. So, sleep," Selena ordered, walking off with Miley. Dallas looked up to find Miley smirking back at her before sliding her hand down to Selena's ass.

"Wow, everyone just loves my ass," Selena teased, as they made their way down the stairs.

"It is perfectly round," Miley flirted, before leaning into Selena ear. "_I like big butts and I cannot lie_," Miley whisper-sang.

"Stop, Miley," Selena giggled, as she pushed Miley away a bit. As they entered the kitchen, everyone was talking around the waffles that were being made by Kevin.

"Where's the sister?" Joe asked, feeling his shaved head.

"_Dallas_ is too hung over to help," Selena explained, taking seat. Miley sat right on top of her and took her waffle. "Yo, woman, you took my waffle,"

"Wait, is it just me or aren't you dating Taylor?" Joe asked, directed to Selena.

"Oh, I am… well, I think I am," Selena replied, grabbing the waffle out of Miley's mouth.

"You gays are so confusing," Joe mumbled, taking a waffle. Demi rolled her eyes at the scene playing out.

"Don't worry, Joe. That's just those two friendship," Demi said, leaning in to Sterling for a good morning kiss. Sterling smiled and held onto his girl.

"So are you feeling better?" Sterling asked, lovingly.

"Aw, everyone is paired up!" Heather squealed, in her childish voice.

"What do you mean?" Naya asked, drinking some milk. Heather smiled at Naya and began.

"Well, There's Sterling & Demi, Danielle & Kevin, You & Me, Selena & Miley, and Dianna & Lea," Heather listed, counting on her fingers.

"Hey, what about me," Nick demanded, waving his hands in front of Heather's face.

"You can get paired up with Joe, but it will be brotherly love," Heather settled, hugging Naya. Naya began to blush.

"So, you're saying we are paired up for love?" Danielle asked, turning to Kevin. "I'd be fine for that,"

"Aw… Well, I'm not," Nick stated, walking up next to Selena. "I want to get paired up for real,"

"Well, then invite Victoria over. I already got paired up," Selena resorted, hugging Miley's waist. Nick put his arm around Selena's shoulder.

"Baby, there's nothing between me and Victoria. There's nothing stopping us," Nick flirted, cockily. Selena rolled her eyes and started eating her waffle.

"Except Selena's fear for dicks," Miley joked, swatting Nick's front side.

"I'm not scared of penises!"

"Yeah, she's not-,"

"They are just a turn off," Selena replied, grabbing Miley's breasts. "Now, these are pretty sexy,"

"Let's keep it PG, Sel," Demi said, flicking Selena's arm. Both, Miley and Selena, pouted at Demi.

"Aw, you can have in on this, too," Selena said, holding out her arms.

"I'll pass," Demi said, hugging Sterling.

"She didn't pass this morning when those three left," Miley said, nodding her head toward Dianna, Naya, and Heather.

"I want in on this!" Joe shouted, from his seat. Sterling looked at Demi, who was slightly blushing.

"I'll explain later, honey," Demi assured Sterling.

* * *

><p>Once everyone calmed down they began to clean. Everyone decided to pair off the way Heather listed it. So Dianna followed Lea to backyard.<p>

"So, how has your morning been?" Dianna asked, awkwardly. Lea began picking up red solo cups off the ground and tried to keep conversation light.

"Good," Lea quickly replied. Dianna sighed and turned Lea around to face her.

"Are we going to talk about it or are you going to pretend it never happened?" Dianna questioned, holding onto Lea's shoulders.

"I… um, uh… yes?" Lea squeaked out, caught off guard. Dianna sighed and let go of Lea. It was hopeless to talk to this girl.

"Whatever, I give up, sorry," Dianna mumbled, walking off to the other side of the backyard.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Naya and Heather were making the beds when Heather spoke up.<p>

"Are we dating?" She asked, standing straight up. Naya froze and panicked.

"Uh,"

"Never mind," Heather said, quickly. To be honest, Heather was scared of the answer, yet she couldn't stop herself from asking. It was something Heather asked after every party. Naya wanted to say yes, but wasn't sure what that meant. Both just kept on cleaning in silence when Danielle came in.

"Hey, do you know where Selena is?" Danielle asked, from the door. Naya shrugged and kept cleaning.

"She might be on the roof. I saw her going that way with Miley," Heather replied, still chirpy.

"Why would they be on my roof?" Danielle questioned, confused. Heather was the one who shrugged this time.

"Some guys were throwing stuff off the roof last night," Naya informed, causally. Danielle scoffed and left to go to the roof.

"Why were they throwing stuff off the roof?" Heather asked Naya once Danielle left. Naya smiled at Heather's innocence.

"There was no reason. They just had some silly stuff," Naya replied, making a funny face. Heather was still confused though as to why they would do dangerous stuff when they were being _silly_.

"But-,"

"You know what? Let's drop it and take a break," Naya said, setting down the pillows. Heather smiled slowly and walked closer to Naya.

"And do what?" Heather whispered, seductively in Naya's ear. Naya smirked as she captured Heather's mouth with her own.

* * *

><p>It was about one o'clock when everyone had finished. They had finished in record time since they all started around 11. Demi decided to go with Sterling to the beach. They were walking for a bit when Sterling got a text from someone causing him to stop.<p>

"What is it, babe?" Demi asked, stopping as well. Sterling read over the text then quickly put it away.

"My English partner, she's so annoying. She won't stop texting me," Sterling said, putting his phone away.

"Who's your English partner?" Demi questioned.

"No one, I'll just ask Mr. D for a new partner," Sterling replied, putting his arm around Demi. Demi knew Mr. D and knew he wouldn't allow any changes, and Demi was pretty sure Sterling knew that too. She was going to question him when her own phone rang.

"Hello?" Demi answered, putting her phone to her ear.

"Hey, it's Dallas. I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to be home tonight. I'm going over to a friend's," Dallas said, slowly.

"Oh, okay. Is mom and dad okay with that?" Demi asked, watching Sterling. Sterling was texting quickly on his phone.

"Oh, um… I was hoping you could cover for me," Dallas replied.

"Why?"

"Mom and Dad don't really like this friend,"

_Silence_

"Oh, come on! I've covered for you with Sterling," Dallas begged, desperate.

"No, you haven't" Demi shot back.

"But I would if you asked me," Dallas countered.

"Fine," Demi sighed, changing ears. Sterling still hadn't looked up from his phone.

"Thank you, thank you!" Dallas squealed. "You're the best!"

"I know," Demi replied, before the phone went dead. Once Demi put her phone away Sterling looked up from his phone.

"Danielle wants me home. Text you later," Sterling said, kissing Demi's cheek.

"But I thought we had plans tonight," Demi said, quickly. Sterling was already walking off.

"Rain check, I'm sorry, but this is important," Sterling called, turning around. Demi sighed and flipped open her phone then closed it. Maybe Selena would be available.

* * *

><p>Selena was at her house with Miley when her phone buzzed. It was a text from Taylor. She was canceling dinner. Selena groaned and threw her phone to the other couch. Miley looked away from the movie they were watching and tilted her head.<p>

"What's wrong?" Miley asked, concerned.

"Nothing, Taylor just canceled. I'm free for a sleepover. Want to invite Demi and Dallas?" Selena asked, drumming Miley's knees. Miley sighed; she was already becoming second choice to Taylor.

"Sure, whatever," Miley said, sitting up straight. Selena raised her eyebrow at Miley and then brought her into a cuddling-hug.

"Now, what's wrong with you?" Selena asked, kissing Miley's forehead.

"This," Miley said, motioning in between the two of them. When Selena stayed quiet she continued. "I'm becoming second to Taylor already and you haven't even been dating for a full week. Also, I'm getting a bit tired of being so close, but then nothing,"

"What do you mean? So close, but-,"

"I'm fucking in love with you! I thought you knew that," Miley yelled, standing up. Selena quickly stood up as well.

"Well, you never did anything," Selena yelled back.

"Yes, I did. Who do you think was there for you all through freshman year? How could have Taylor's parent's found out that she was dating you if I didn't tell them? Have you also forgotten how many times I've tried to kiss you, but I chickened out?" Miley was screaming out questions now with tears in her eyes.

"It was you. You broke me and Taylor up," Selena stated, staring at Miley in disbelief.

"Of course that's all you get out of it," Miley muttered, folding her arms. Out of nowhere, Selena pushed Miley.

"You're the reason I was heartbroken all summer. You asshole," Selena yelled, pushing Miley again.

"I didn't think you liked her so much,"

"So you just meddled in my love life?"

"I was jealous!"

"And you couldn't have just talked to me about it?"

"I… I tried,"

"When?"

"All the time, but all you cared about was Taylor. Just like now. Last year, even Demi was getting annoyed. Taylor was bitch to us and you didn't care!"

"At least Taylor was honest,"

"About what? How much she hated me?"

"She never lied!"

"She was never caught lying," Miley yelled, grabbing Selena's arm. Selena just stared at Miley. Miley knew there was nothing left for her so she just walked out. On her way out she bumped into Demi.

"Miley," Demi said, catching her.

"She's brain washed," Miley cried, running off.


End file.
